


You Really Bug Me

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Professor Pussypaws is just trying to sleep.  Unfortunately, there's a fly.





	You Really Bug Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day for of SADIM. Prompt: Two characters.
> 
> I've been wanting to write something more with Pussypaws and Fluffster, so I thought today would be a good time for it.

Professor Pussypaws was stretched out on the back of the couch, napping. Every now and then, a fly buzzed his ear, then disappeared into the food room. The Fluffster was off in the window watching the outside. The fly buzzed by. Pussypaws flicked his ear. It was nice today, just relaxing.

“Professor Pussypaws,” Fluffster called as he came wandering into the room. “Are you getting into mischief?”

“No, Fluffster. I’m sleeping.”

“But you’re talking to me.”

“I’m sleep talking.”

Fluffster’s eyes widened. “You can do that?”

Pussypaws was about to respond when the fly buzzed by again. He cracked open an eye and flicked his ear. Darn fly.

Unfortunately, Fluffster saw it too. His eyes went wide and he leapt after it, tracking it with perfect precision. He chased it between the rooms, following it wherever it went. When it flew over Pussypaws, Fluffster leapt up onto the couch (and on the Professor) trying to catch it.

Professor Pussypaws jumped up, hissing and spitting from being interrupted from his nap. But Fluffster didn’t care. He was focused on catching that fly.

It flew over to the large clear wall with Fluffster right after it. With one giant leap, he managed to knock the fly down. Fly on the soft ground, Fluffster caught it with his paws and ate it.

Professor Pussypaws glared at him. “This is why I hate you, Fluffster.”

Fluffster just smacked his lips and trotted off back to his window.


End file.
